Mebuta Mebuta no Mi
The Sow-Sow Fruit (雌豚雌豚の実, Mebuta Mebuta no Mi) is a unique Paramecia Devil Fruit that transforms their users innards into black threads. With attachable limbs that are sowed upon their body, users are referred to as a'Living Rag Doll' (生活縫い包み人形,Seikatsu Nuigurumu Ningyou). As a younger adventurer, Dan stole his fruit from pirates who managed to occupy North Blue's Corral Island. As with any child, Dan's hunger for adventure lured him upon a visiting ship. While it's men sung and drunk to seaworthy tunes, Dan found his way through a shadowy maze. Leading to his discovery of a joyous life as a Pirate. Appearance Before consumption, Dan's Mebuta Mebuta no Mi is a large indigo purple apple-ish fruit, with an immense stem peering from its top. Across its surface, green circles are printed in a random pattern. Strengths and Weaknesses The Mebuta Mebuta no Mi's strength revolves around its ability to transform one's body into that of a living Rag Doll. Dan's innards are comprised completely of black razor sharp threads; Creating a plethora of versatile and unique skills and techniques, all the while, gifting him side effects that bet entirely on his imagination and creativity. Combined with an incredible amount of durability, it becomes an immensely fearful defensive fruit as well. His greatest defensive usage is an ability to detach and reattach limbs at his own will. It is physically shown by threads being sewn throughout his body. With threads attached, Dan is able to maneuver his limbs independently. This grants him an impressive radius of manipulation. His level of influence spans from short to long range, and everything in between. Accompanying his reach, Dan can fire his limbs at incredible speeds. And through his attached threads, manipulate it's trajectory before reattaching his limbs. Combining it with gives his fired limbs concussive power similar to a cannon ball. Limbs that are detachable and re-attachable provides a higher reach for hand-to-hand combat. His threads are strong enough to support his limbs weight, meaning he has complete control of each limb despite movement. A kick will remain a kick ignorant of distance away. His attachable limbs grant a degree of agility and maneuverability. Dan's grasp allows him to keep from falling, swing and use his limbs in a manner similar to a grappling hook. Dan's grasping power leads to him gripping opponents from a distance away. And through combination with his Haki, his grasp is nearly unbreakable. Using his threads from his feet, Dan increases his height. Another ability of Dan's Mebuta Mebuta no Mi is a mastery over his threads. Dan's threads easily pierce through his body and are manipulated based on his will. His increases his threads overall durability. They are unimaginably sharp, able to pierce flesh yet strong enough to form a shield against metallic weapons. The sheer amount of his threads are uncountable as they make up for his entire innards, muscles and all. His threads are grand for burrowing purposes. Dan's threads do not have a set numerical amount. He describes it as a biological factor of his body. When one is cut, another grows in its place. Dan's threads are incredible for medical purposes. Dan closes the wounds of allies as well as himself. Limbs and body parts cut off are reattached in a matter of seconds. Dan's threads are excellent for organ transplants. His threads attach to his targets body and drags their organs within his body, removing damaged pieces in the process. Dan's fruit is able to replicate that of a Logia. Becoming threads grant him numerous immunities to pain. Dan suffers from the same weaknesses to water other Devil Fruit users. Also, he is susceptible to cutting based attacks. Usage Trivia * Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit